Black Romance
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: Sonoko décide d'aller au cinéma par un jour pluvieux. Conan suit malgré lui. Mais alors que Ran achète les places, son sang ne fait qu'un tour... Qui vient d'apparaître dans ce lieu, alors que rien ne laissait imaginer pareille rencontre !


**

* * *

**

_Cette fic m'a été commandée par Sonoko (aka FoxyFire sur donc je la poste ici  
Le scénar est de Foxy, mais les disclaimers sont a Master Gosho  
Bonne lecture, et >>>REVIEWS !_

**Black Romance**

Dehors, la pluie battait son plein, et les gouttes d'eau frappaient violemment les fenêtres de l'appartement des Mouri.  
- Quel temps de chien, maugréa Sonoko. Dire qu'il n'est même pas deux heures de l'après-midi…  
Sonoko s'était invitée chez Ran pour sortir au Tropical Land, mais leur sortie était visiblement annulée par l'orage qui avait aussi soudainement éclaté.  
- Dire que ce matin le ciel était limpide…, soupira Ran. Qu'allons-nous bien pouvoir faire?  
Sonoko prit un air songeur, et eut une illumination.  
- Je sais! Si nous allions au cinéma pour voir le dernier film avec Hajime Okita? Tu sais, cet acteur qui a été victime d'un malentendu lors d'un meurtre…  
- Oui, je m'en rappelle, nous étions sur les lieux lors de l'affaire… Mais papa a découvert que c'était Mr. Kosaburo Hijikata, l'assassin de sa propre femme…(tome 18-19).  
Puis réfléchissant, elle ajouta:  
- C'est quel genre de film?  
- C'est une belle histoire d'amour entre un Rônin et une Geisha… Une reprise d'une histoire vraie, datant de l'ère Edo…  
- Ah…  
Ran fit la moue.  
- Tu n'as pas l'air très emballée, Ran… Ca te fait penser à Shinichi?  
Ran préféra ne pas répondre.  
- Bon, oublie ce que je viens de dire. Qu'allons-nous faire du gamin?  
- Tu parles de Conan? Je ne pense pas qu'il aimerait ce genre de film… Mais c'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas le laisser tout seul à l'agence…  
- Oui… Quel dommage que ton père préfère passer son dimanche après-midi à jouer au Mah-jong avec ses ivrognes d'amis…  
- Sonoko…!  
- Quoi? C'est vrai, ce que je dis… S'il était resté bien sagement ici, il aurait pu garder Conan… Au lieu de ça, c'est nous qui le chaperonnons…  
Conan, entendant son nom, leva les yeux de la console de jeu sur laquelle il testait un nouveau jeu: «TanteiShonen no mystery», sorti quelques jours auparavant.  
- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
Ran lui expliqua la situation.  
- Si vous voulez vraiment y aller, je peux vous accompagner…, soupira-t-il. Plutôt que de faire des messes basses…  
- Dis donc, le mioche, fit Sonoko en posant son poing sur le front du mioche en question, arrête de jouer l'effronté avec nous. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Tu viens, un point c'est tout…!  
_«C'est ce que je viens de dire… Elle est sourde ou quoi?»  
_Dix minutes plus tard, Conan se retrouva sanglé dans un ciré bleu marine, montant dans le bus en direction du cinéma de Beika.  
Une fois entrés dans l'immeuble, Ran alla prendre les billets, tandis que Sonoko allait chercher du pop-corn.  
Ran venait d'empocher son rendu de monnaie, quand Conan ressentit un désagréable picotement dans la nuque. Il se retourna à temps pour voir entrer l'homme qu'il détestait plus que tout au monde: Gin, l'Homme en Noir responsable de son état.  
_«Non! C'est impossible! Comment peut-il…»  
_Et sans se poser de question, il attrapa Ran par la main, et poussa la porte à côté de lui, l'entraînant dans la salle obscure.  
- Mais Conan, enfin…?  
- Euh… je dois aller aux toilettes! Toi, tu gardes deux places pour Sonoko et moi, le film ne va plus tarder…  
- Mais Conan…!  
Et sans lui répondre, il quitta la salle, mais faillit rentrer dans Sonoko…  
- Ah te voila! Où est Ran?  
- Elle nous garde des places… Moi je dois aller au toilettes…  
- Mais tu y es allé avant qu'on parte…!  
- Je sais…  
Et il poussa Sonoko sans ménagement dans la salle qu'il venait de quitter.  
Les bras chargés de sachets de pop-corn, elle resta figée derrière la porte, ne comprenant décidément pas ce gosse. Puis elle vit Ran lui faire signe, tandis que le décompte s'égrenait sur l'écran de cinéma.  
_«Bah, il va rater le début, ce petit idiot… Tant pis pour lui…»  
_La salle était plongée dans les ténèbres, mais Conan n'eut aucun mal à retrouver Gin. Il s'était installé au fond, pour ne pas avoir à ôter son couvre-chef. L'obscurité était son alliée, mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'être reconnu. Son chapeau était comme un masque, couvrant son regard acéré aux yeux des autres.  
Conan s'installa sur le dernier siège se trouvant dans la rangée longeant le mur descendant vers l'écran. Ainsi, il pouvait voir et entendre son suspect sans se faire remarquer. Il avait pensé poser un émetteur sur lui, mais il se rappela encore comment il l'avait découvert dans sa voiture, quand lui et Ai avaient fouillé sa Porsche.  
Il préféra jouer de prudence.  
Il se concentra sur sa cible, et observa ses faits et gestes.  
Des bandes-annonces étaient diffusées sur l'écran géant, révélant à Conan la longue chevelure de l'homme, halo spectral reposant sur ses larges épaules. Gin prit son portable, et composa un numéro.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, il se mit à parler.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Vodka? Pourquoi trois sonneries?... Bien, mais la prochaine fois, décroche de suite. Tu sais très bien que je déteste que tu me fasses attendre…  
Conan comprit que Gin n'était pas dans ce cinéma par pur plaisir, d'ailleurs, cela l'avait étonné dès le départ…  
Gin reprit sa conversation, le ton toujours menaçant et bas, afin que personne ne l'entende. De toute façon, la salle était presque vide, il ne devait y avoir qu'une douzaine de personne, éparpillées au petit bonheur la chance.  
- Bien, tu es sûr qu'il nous fera transmettre son rapport via son film? Quelle idée… Et surtout quel crétin de s'être fait descendre…  
Il eut un mauvais rictus.  
- De toute façon, ce n'était qu'un pion… Mais j'espère que son code sera facile à repérer et à déchiffrer… Si ce qu'il avait à nous dire est concluant, il ne sera pas mort pour rien… Je te tiens au courant. Personnellement, si ça peut m'aider à mettre la main sur ces millions avant notre ennemi, dans ce cas, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à perdre deux heures…  
_«De l'argent! Il est venu ici pour retrouver de l'argent, grâce à un code dans un film! Il faut que je déchiffre ce code, et l'empêcher de mettre la main dessus. Si la police peut intercepter leur «ennemi» et récupérer ces millions, on pourra alors entrevoir une possibilité de…»  
_Mais il fut coupé dans ses réflexions, car Gin raccrochait déjà, et le film commençait.

L'homme posa un genou à terre; on pouvait lire du désarroi dans son regard.  
- Non, je ne pourrais pas…  
- Mais il le faut…  
La voix qui lui répondit était tout aussi cristalline que l'eau de la rivière à côté d'elle, renvoyant le reflet de la Lune sur sa surface, à peine troublée par le courant.  
- Tu ne peux rester ici, où mon Maître te tuera, poursuivit-elle.  
- Qu'il vienne, je l'attends! Je n'ai nulle peur de son courroux, et ma mort ne serait que trop douce, comparée à la séparation qu'il nous impose…  
La jeune femme soupira, effleurant la surface de la rivière de sa main de porcelaine.  
- Ne comprends-tu donc point? Te perdre me sera bien plus fatal que de ne point t'avoir près de moi…  
La jeune femme, malgré la beauté de ses traits, semblait lasse.  
- Ecoute, fit le jeune homme à ses côtés, je n'ai pas renié mon Maître et affronté mille ennemis pour parvenir ici et te perdre à cause d'un seul homme.  
Elle se mit à pleurer doucement.  
- Mais il est généreux envers moi…  
- Généreux? Lui!  
L'homme se releva, et se mit à fulminer autour de la jeune femme agenouillée près du courant.  
- Il bafoue ton honneur! Comment peux-tu parler de lui en ces termes, alors qu'il vend ton corps à ses comparses!  
- Mais il me protège; c'est lui qui m'a recueillie alors que je n'étais qu'une orpheline égarée…  
- Moi je saurai te protéger et te respecter. Je te défendrai de mon épée et te réchaufferai de mon amour.  
Il prit sa main.  
- Permet moi de l'obtenir. Demain, j'irai trouver ce Maître cynique, et je lui demanderai ta personne. Et s'il refuse, j'irai l'occire de ma lame après avoir pourfendu tous ses gardes…!  
Elle posa une main sur sa fine bouche colorée de rouge, en signe de muette consternation. Elle avait peur, et son regard s'agrandissait comme la Lune qui les éclairait, derrière eux.  
- Demain, mon aimée, nous serons unis, quoiqu'il advienne. Le despote sera châtié, et notre amour récompensé…  
La Lune, éclairant la vaste cour où ruisselait la petite rivière, s'estompa derrière un rideau de nuages blancs, laissant les deux amoureux rêver à leurs songes de liberté…

Les rares spectateurs quittèrent la salle. Gin se leva à son tour et fut le dernier à sortir. Il n'avait pas remarqué le petit gamin qui se cachait derrière le dossier d'un fauteuil, la capuche de son ciré tirée sur les yeux.  
Mettant la main à sa poche, il en sortit un paquet de cigarettes, en prit une qu'il cala au coin de sa fine bouche, avant de l'allumer de sa main gauche qui tenait l'allumette incandescente, avant de l'éteindre d'un geste violent et de la jeter au sol. Un employé du cinéma allait lui rappeler qu'il était interdit de fumer dans ce lieu - la fumée provocant des dégâts sur les pellicules des films - mais le regard noir et glacial que Gin lui jeta à ce moment-là suffit à faire s'évanouir les mots dans la gorge du jeune homme.  
Conan avait lui aussi remarqué l'air frustré de l'homme en Noir, car il l'était tout autant.  
_«Bon sang, je n'ai rien relevé d'anormal dans ce film… Un peu trop romantique… Ca aurait été plus du goût de Sonoko…»  
_Gin prit alors son téléphone portable, et composa un numéro. Conan alla se camoufler derrière une affiche du prochain film de Kamen Yaiba: «_Le requiem de la Reine des Patates_».  
- C'est quoi cette affaire! Il n'y a aucun code dans ce navet, Vodka! Tu es bien sûr que notre homme n'aurait pas retourné sa veste avant de mourir?... Non, il n'y avait rien, aucun référence au Sabre d'Or… Juste un rônin et une geisha…  
Il tira violemment sur sa cigarette, avant d'écraser celle-ci brusquement sur le mur près de lui.  
- QUOI! Tu te fous de moi! J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse! Par ta faute… je viens de perdre 128 minutes à regarder un navet lacrymal pour bonne femme! Imbécile!  
Gin fulminait. Conan imaginait bien Vodka chercher mille excuses, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait fait capoter le plan de Gin.  
- J'ai d'autres choses à régler… Trouve moi une copie du film - et du bon! pour ce soir… Tu sauras où me trouver.  
Il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de répondre.  
_«Quel idiot, ce Vodka, mais grâce à lui, j'ai pu tomber sur Gin… Il faut que je trouve ce code avant lui…Si je ne mets pas la main dessus… Mais comment faire! Je n'ai pas d'autres indices…»  
_L'homme au pardessus sombre se dirigeait vers la sortie. Conan souhaitait coller un émetteur sous le châssis de sa voiture. Il se mit donc à suivre Gin.  
- Hé là! Où comptes-tu aller comme ça, «Monsieur le Lâcheur»!  
Sonoko venait de faire irruption, s'interposant entre lui et la porte de sortie. Conan regarda malheureusement l'homme lui faire faux-bond.  
Ran, derrière elle, semblait fâchée.  
- On t'a attendu pendant toute la séance! Où étais-tu?  
- Oui, en plus a cause de toi, on était même pas dans la bonne salle! On n'a même pas pu voir Okita!  
- Ah, tu parles de l'acteur que Ran et moi on a rencontré lors de l'assassinat de madame Hijikata…?  
- Oui…  
Conan ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il se souvint alors que cet acteur jouait le rôle du Rônin du film qu'il venait de voir.  
_«Alors Gin se serait trompé de salle… ou alors Vodka lui aurait indiqué le mauvais titre…»  
_Gin avait parlé d'un sabre. Il a du croire que c'était un élément du film… Mais il n'y avait eu aucun sabre en or… tous étaient faits en métal…  
- En plus, le film qu'on a vu était complètement bizarre, poursuivait Sonoko. Décidément, les auteurs contemporains…  
- Comment ça «bizarre»? De quoi parlait votre film? demanda soudain Conan.  
- Eh bien…, réfléchit-elle, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'histoire… ou plutôt, j'ai pas trop compris le fil…  
- Il y avait un type, fit Ran, qui avait une mallette menottée à son poignet, et il cherchait partout la clé à travers la ville. Il avait même un plan du métro, mais je l'ai trouvé bizarre son plan… Enfin bref, il courait toute la ville… Ca a duré tout le film.  
- Et il n'avait qu'un seul indice: un sabre en or.  
_«Mais oui! C'est ça!»  
_- Comment était habillé l'homme à la mallette?  
Ran sembla réfléchir.  
- Tout en noir, en tout cas, fit Sonoko.  
- Il avait un pardessus et un feutre noirs. Mais il n'enlevait jamais ses habits. Il devait sûrement avoir un costume d'employé de bureau dessous. On ne sait pas son nom, non plus… Ca parlait presque pas.  
- Oui, ça faisait parfois peur…  
- Ben pourquoi vous n'êtes pas sorties de la salle, alors?  
Sonoko hésita.  
- Ben… on avait quand même envie de savoir comment ça finirait…  
- Et…?  
- Ben il finit par trouver un Samourai, tout en or - un vrai, je veux dire, avec un costume tout en or… Mais le Samourai le tue et lui vole sa mallette… On ne sait pas ce qu'il y avait dans la mallette, au final…  
«C'est le film que Gin aurait du voir…! Quelle chance!»  
Si elles avaient vu le film, elles avaient donc aussi vu le code, Conan en était sûr. Le problème, c'est qu'elles n'en savaient rien. Il ne pouvait pas leur demander de tout lui décrire, elles auraient alors posé trop de questions embarrassantes.  
- Au fait, tu ne nous as pas répondu, tout à l'heure, remarqua Sonoko. Où étais-tu donc?  
- Ben je me suis trompé de salle en revenant et j'ai donc vu le film que vous vouliez voir…  
- Quoi? tu as pu voir «_La rose et le Sabre_»?  
- Euh… oui! Mais j'aurai préféré voir celui que vous avez vu… J'ai une idée: vu qu'il n'est pas trop tard et qu'il pleut toujours dehors, si on se faisait une autre séance? Vous iriez voir le film avec Okita, et moi je verrai l'autre film… - c'est quoi déjà le titre…?  
- «_Black Romance_», répondit Ran.  
Les filles échangèrent un regard. Sonoko regarda sa montre.  
- Il a raison, il n'est que 16h15… le film doit durer deux heures…  
- Cent vingt-huit minutes… c'est un monsieur qui l'a dit, tout en l'heure, en sortant…  
- Si j'appelle papa maintenant pour le prévenir qu'on rentrera plus tard, fit Ran, je pense qu'on pourra arriver à temps sans rater le début…  
Conan jubilait intérieurement. Il verrait le film avant Eux, et pourrait leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues…  
- On se donne rendez-vous ici dès la fin des films. Sonoko, va achetez les places s'il te plait, j'appelle papa.  
Avant d'entrer dans la salle, Conan demanda au guichetier de quoi noter, afin de prendre des notes pendant la projection. Il s'aida aussi de son téléphone portable, et de la fonction «appareil photo» pour faire une capture d'image sur le plan de métro du personnage principal…  
Deux heures plus tard, il quittait la salle, un sourire de victoire affiché sur les lèvres.  
- Alors, Conan, ce film?  
- Tu avais raison, Sonoko, il était vraiment bizarre…  
- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit…  
Sonoko se raillait de lui, mais Conan n'en avait cure.  
- …que veux-tu qu'un gamin de sept ans comprenne à ce genre de film…?  
- Bah, si ça lui a plu…, fit Ran sans façon.  
- Oui, c'était tout de même intéressant… Au fait, Sonoko, j'ai découvert ce qu'il y avait dans la mallette…  
- Ah oui! Et qu'est-ce que c'était? Je serai bien curieuse de savoir…  
Conan lui lança alors un petit sourire.  
- La prochaine fois, reste jusqu'à la fin du générique, tu le sauras peut-être…  
-…  
Sonoko vira au cramoisi.  
- Espèce de sale mioche! Tu vas me le dire, oui! Je VEUX savoir!  
Et elle se mit à lui courir après, sous le regard médusé de Ran, qui gloussait tout de même intérieurement…

_- Bravo Shinichi, je ne sais comment te remercier… Grâce à toi nous avons pu récupérer ces millions… Comment as-tu pu savoir?  
_

- Disons que j'ai eu un pressentiment…, répondit Conan dont la voix était modulée par son nœud papillon.  
A l'autre bout du fil, il pouvait sentir la reconnaissance du commissaire Maigret.  
_- Tout de même, je te félicite… Il se trouve que l'homme que nous venons d'arrêter faisait du trafic international dans la micro-informatique. Les millions que nous avons pu intercepter étaient le fruit d'une de ses dernières transactions à l'étranger… Ces lingots seront destinés à la Banque Nationale après le jugement…  
_- Des lingots? s'étonna Shinichi. Ca n'était pas des billets!  
_- Non. Il n'y avait pas de mallette comme tu le pensais, mais des caissons pleins de lingots d'or, une petite dizaine, tout au plus…  
_- C'est étrange… On ne passe pas de l'or en barre lors d'une transaction…  
_- En effet… Quoiqu'il en soit, notre homme reste muet quant à son énigmatique client. Il dit que s'il parlait, la prison ne le protégerait pas plus que ça de son commanditaire…  
__«Oh… ça, je n'en doute pas une minute…Mais dans ce cas, cela signifierait que l'Organisation s'est faite un ennemi tout aussi puissant qu'elle… Mais je doute qu'Haibara soit au courant de quoi que ce soit… Je lui demanderai toujours, mais j'en doute.»  
_Conan rongeait son frein. Mais la patience avait ses vertus, il en était sûr: un jour ou l'autre, ils réapparaîtraient.  
- Bien, cuisinez-le tout de même pour savoir quel était le but de cette transaction, et ce que son acheteur devait lui offrir en échange de tout cet argent. Peut-être sait-il aussi leur projet, et la destination de ces lingots…  
_- Pas de problème. Merci encore, Shinichi.  
_- Au fait, commissaire, laissez une équipe sur place, il se peut que d'autres personnes en aient après ce magot… Des personnes bien plus dangereuses, qu'il ne faudra pas hésiter à appréhender par la force s'il le faut…  
Mais Conan n'espérait pas que les hommes de Maigret mettraient la main sur un seul Homme en Noir. S'ils avaient trouvé le code, à l'heure actuelle, ils devaient préparer un plan pour récupérer l'argent, et cela signifiait une surveillance accrue du coin, qui était souvent bondé de quidams…  
Il raccrocha après avoir averti Maigret des risques encourus par ses hommes.  
_«La prochaine fois, j'espère réussir à mettre la main sur l'un d'Eux… J'en fais le serment…!» _

Kessy

31 Janvier 2005


End file.
